Sexual Healer
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: Light had just got back after a fight against Garland. No healing spell works but can Firion heal Light? Set in Dissidia 012. Characters are own by Square-Enix. YAOI and Lemon!


**I have to write a rated M FirionxWoL! Characters are own by Square-Enix.**  
**Contain(s): Yaoi, sexual themes, nudity, and blood**  
**Paring: FirionxWoL**

* * *

The party was trying to heal their leader, the Warrior of Light, after he had battle against Garland. Cecil casted his Cure spell on Light, but the spell had no effect towards the warrior. Terra, the mage, casted Curaga on Light. Like Cecil's spell, it had no effect towards the warrior.

Firion was out researching about Garland's multi form weapon. He couldn't understand why Light's foe can cut wounds that deep. The rouge looked at the warrior. Blood was indeed dripping off from the forehead, lips, arms, legs, chest, neck and of course in between the legs. The warrior was lying on a mat so that the wounds can heal naturally.

He walked to Light, seeing that the warrior was a bloody corpse. He placed his hand on the warrior's forehead, and soon Light screamed from pain. He retreated away. He wanted to help, but the other party members might separate him and Light. He got closer to Light again, seeing that the pain was growing stronger.

"Was the wounds to deep for Light that he had to let go of his spirit?" He asked to himself. He grabbed Light's gloves, equipped them, and rubbed the warrior's forehead wound. Light opened his eyes, to see Firion trying to heal him.

He smiled, and resumed what Firion was doing to him. The rouge couldn't have sworn that Light smiled. Was he enjoying this from him? Grabbing a wet cloth, he wrapped it around Light's head to the wound. Light opened his eyes again and saw some of his blood on his gloves.

"Are you ok Light?" Firion asked, seeing that Light is awake. "Yes...I can barely talk." Light replied with a weak voice. Firion can tell that Light was getting weaker every minute. He wanted to help, but the other two will find out about their time together.

For the pass days, Firion was like a little nurse to Light. The warrior's entire body was covered with bandages so the blood can stop flowing out of Light's veins. The warrior had his lower region covered with black shorts. Firion studied about the wounds and the condition that Light was in. Turns out that Garland cursed Light so the wounds wouldn't heal on its own, but with a kiss from Light's true love will break it. He still remembers Light showing emotions towards him.

Before the warrior gone off and faced Garland, he went and approached to Firion to tell him something. "Can I talk to you?" Light asked. Firion was hearing emotions from Light's sentence. He walked to the end of the campsite with the warrior. "What is it Light?" Firion asked. Light couldn't say anything. He had an urge to say one sentence, "Can you close your eyes Firion?" Firion closed his eyes, so the warrior can do something to him.

Light breathe in then out, and soon the two lips were in contact with one another. Firion couldn't felt the kiss, but he wasn't complaining. Light deepen the kiss, tilting Firion's head backwards. The rouge wrapped his arms around the warrior's neck. The two broke their kiss when they heard someone's voice.

"Squall son give me a hug!" The gunman named Laguna said, chasing Squall around the campsite. "First Zidane and Bartz...NOW YOU?" Squall asked, returning to his tent. "But but but your my son. I never had any love from you!" Laguna said. The male started to cried until Squall covered himself with the blankets. "Night." Squall said.

"What's wrong Laguna?" Firion asked. "Squall never loved me...even though I'm his dad." Laguna said. He cried on Firion's shoulder. The rouge petted the gunman's hair. "I know how you feel Laguna...I think that Light is in love with me." Firion said.

Firion saw Light coming closer to him. The rouge and warrior were sitting by the fire enjoying, the warmth and solitude until Firion saw that Light's bandages were red. "Light...let me change your bandages." Firion said. He got the roll and removed the shorts so the warrior was exposed to the rouge.

Firion blush furious red and soon blood was dripping from his nose. Was he having a nosebleed? He wiped it and soon his sexual beast took over his body. He climbed on top of Light. "What are you doing Firion? Can you see that I'm weak?" Light questioned. Firion kissed the wound on Light's forehead, and soon the wound vanished from the skin of the warrior.

Light touched his forehead to see that it had vanished. "Let me do this...it can heal you." Firion said. He kissed Light's bloody lips, so the so called doctor can heal his warrior. Light closed his eyes so he can relax. Firion saw that the wound was healed and he traveled downward to the deep scar on the chest.

Light got up but Firion used his hand to push the warrior to the ground. The doctor licked the wound and had his arms around the warrior's waist. Light slightly moaned, but he was enjoying it every second of this.

Firion saw that the wound wasn't healing. "I can you take the pain Light?" Firion asked. Light nodded yes, and soon was feeling a lot of pain. Firion had his whole tongue inside the wound. Light screamed in pain, feeling the doctor's tongue inside of him. Blood was coming into Firion's tongue and fingers. The wound started to heal now, and soon was healed from the inside out.

Light started to drool with sweat and saliva. Firion smiled, and took some of the saliva from the warrior, and covered Light's arm with the saliva. Light saw that Firion was trying to heal him, so he let the rouge help him. The wounds were healed and soon Firion travelled to the warrior's lower region.

"Light...can you relax for a while?" Firion asked. Light kissed Firion on the lips, telling the rouge that he can do what he ever he needs to do to his body. Firion grabbed the warrior's crock and place the entire organ into his mouth. Light almost cried in pain but he relax quickly so Firion can continue to so call 'heal' him. Firion saw that the wounds had healed and licked Light's legs.

Light felt Firion's tongue in between his toes. The rouge saw that Light was fully healed from the wounds. The warrior got up but he was knocked down because of Firion. "Why rush...maybe I want to do actual sex with you." Firion said.

The rouge decided to play with Light for a while, to pass the time that they have. Firion kissed Light's lips and then climbed on top of the warrior. Light was still naked under the rouge but quickly pulled Firion's pants off from the body.

"Maybe we should go inside one of our tents for this." Light said, feeling Firion's tongue circling around his collar bone. "But this wouldn't be full Light." Firion replied. "I want to be in a soft area, not in this dry and rough ground. You just healed me." Light said. He punched Firion across the face and ran to his tent. The rouge just grabbed his pants, and ran to the warrior's tent, just to see Light covered up with his spare red cape.

"Come on Light dear, let's play doctor. I'm the doctor and you're the nurse." Firion said, playfully to the warrior. Light wanted to saw no, but he saw Firion near his body. The two kissed, and Light gripped the rouge's hair. Firion had his hands around the warrior's waist area and slipped to Light's hips. Light jumped to feel a pinch from the rouge, knowing that Firion is asking for sex.

The two broke this kiss for air, but Firion flipped Light so the warrior's backside was facing to Firion. The rouge picked Light up, but had his fingers to enter into the warrior's body. Light felt the pain, but quickly relaxed until Firion hit the painful part, the upper part of his reproductive system. He wrapped his left arm on Firion's shoulder and raised his right leg. Firion got even sneakier and added two more fingers into Light's body, but into the asshole.

Light is now realizing that he couldn't relax so easily now. He started to sweat and arched his back to Firion, who was still behind him, and kissed the rouge for comfort. "Are you in pain little warrior? Let me ease your pain." Firion whispered to Light's ear. He inserted his tongue into the warrior's left ear so the saliva can clean Light.

Light didn't like to be a sex doll. He didn't like it at all. Firion removed his fingers from the asshole, covered with the white liquid. He still had a few of the liquid in his fingernails, and wiped it off with the towel that was near the two. He also removed his other set from Light's crock, and wiped the liquid off as well. "Get so rest Light. You're going to need it for the hours that you'll be awake." Firion said.

Light laid on the mat and realized that he was still naked. The summoner named Yuna came into the tent, just see the two naked. "Why are you two naked in the same tent?" She asked. Firion laughed to see Light covering himself with the blanket. "We guess got in a fight and our clothes were ripped off. That is all nothing too sexual. Run along and return to the others." Firion said, pushing the summoner out of the tent.

He now had the warrior all to himself for the night. "Light are you awake?" He asked with a stalker voice. Light woke up, and saw the rapist look on Firion's face. "How long are we doing this?" Light asked. "It depends on my appetite for sex." Firion replied. The two kissed, and Light had his back to the blanket.

The rouge went behind Light, who was facing flat of the white floor of the tent, and inserted his own crock into Light's asshole. The warrior started to tighten when the rouge entered into his body. Firion kissed Light behind the ear. Light wanted to stop, but he wasn't reaching his climax.

Firion pinched both nipples of the warrior, so Light can cry in pain. "I'm not a toy Firion!" Light said. Firion smiled and licked Light's cheek. He soon had Light on top of him; still he had his crock inside Light's body. "Come on little warrior, kiss me." Firion commanded. Light pressed his lips to Firion, but was crying from the intense pain was killing him.

Firion felt Light's tears hitting his legs, and he licked the tears off from the warrior's face. "Why are you crying?" Firion asked. "Your crock...is burning inside of me...it hurts." Light replied. Firion hugged the warrior and played with the long bluish silver hairs of Light.

Light pulled Firion's arms so that the two were hugging. Firion saw someone's shadow coming closer to Light's tent. He grabbed some clothing and told Light to saw covered with the blanket.

It turned out that it was Vaan, the so called Sky Pirate in the group. "Where's Light?" He asked to the rouge. "Sorry Vaan but Light is sound asleep. I checked on him." Firion said. "Really because I hear you and him you know...bow chica wow wow chica wow wow." Vaan said. Firion pushed him to the nearby tents and returned to the warrior.

"Now even close...you better make this night to remember." Firion said. The two kissed again and the pain returned to Light. The rouge had his dick dug into the deepest part of the hole. Light sweated again but was panting as well. Well, started to pant that is. Firion's fingernails dug into Light's backside and the warrior screamed, but not aloud so the others can wake up.

Firion smiled, and kissed Light's neck to ease the pain that Light was feeling. He grabbed a cantin of water and let the warrior drink some of the liquid. "You need the energy." Firion said. Light finished the drink and soon was kissed by the rouge.

Light had his back at the floor again and Firion was on top. He had bitten Light's nipples and licked the abs as well. The blood travelled from the nipples to the warrior's lower region. Firion licked Light's trails of blood, so the warrior was clean.

He released a little of his crock until he had half of it out of Light body. The warrior continues to pant, but he had stopped sweating. He felt like something was growing inside of him. Firion kissed Light for a long time.

His tongue entered into Light's mouth. The tongue of the warrior was slowly wrapped with the rouge's tongue. Firion wanted to reenter Light's body, so he did during the kiss. He felt Light's nails digging into his cheek skin, but there was no bloodshed. The two broke the kiss, and lay on the floor.

"You done wonderful Light dear." Firion said, petting Light's bangs. The warrior was sound asleep. Firion smiled and kissed the warrior's forehead. "Firion...thanks for healing me...and night." Light said. Firion hugged Light, and hugged the warrior. Light smiled, and licked Firion's arm.

* * *

**This is such a long but good rated M story out of me.**  
**Like I said, Characters are own by Square-Enix.**  
**Please let me hear all of you guys!**


End file.
